No More Little Miss Perfect
by RoswellChick4Ever
Summary: This is about Liz’s reaction to Alex’s death and the Aliens departure. She decides to change completely. But, 3 months after they left, the aliens return to find that Liz isn't the way she used to be and she may be in danger because of it. Ch. 2 Up!
1. Coming back to earth

Title: No More Little Miss Perfect

Author: Kim Dowlen (RoswellChick4Ever@yahoo.com) 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Roswell characters such as Liz, Maria, Alex, Isabel, or Max (But a girl can dream can't she?), etc. I probably don't own a lot of other things in this story either. I'm not making any money off of this. I really doubt that I could. Please don't sue!! I'm only 14!      

Summary: This is fanfiction about Liz's reaction to Alex's death and the Aliens departure. She decides to change completely. But, 3 months after they left, the aliens return to find that Liz isn't the way she used to be and she may be in danger because of it.

Authors Notes: I'm going to rate this PG for brief language and brief violence (I'm not good at rating so if you think I need to change that tell me). This is a Dreamer fanfiction by the way. It will have the other conventional couples in it though. I would greatly appreciate any feedback, just don't be too harsh. 

Monday Morning – Biology Classroom

Maria sat at her desk in Biology watching Liz. Her best friend had changed, a lot. Ever since Alex died and the Czechoslovakians had left the planet Liz had started a downward spiral. She hung out with a really bad crowd at school, she drank, and she smoked. To top it all off, she lost her scholarship because her grades went down so low. The Liz Parker that was her best friend no longer existed. Suddenly, the teachers voice pulled Maria away from her thoughts.

"Ms. Parker." The teacher said as she walked toward Liz. "Would you kindly spit out that gum."

 Liz looked away from her friends and stared straight at the teacher. "Why should I?" Liz asked with a smart-aleck tone. 

"Because, Ms. Parker your loud and incessant gum smacking is disrupting my class." The teacher responded sternly.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to talk a little bit louder." Liz mocked as her friends started laughing.

"You leave me no choice Liz, I'm giving you after-school detention." The teacher said as she held a small trashcan up to Liz so she could spit out her gum. Liz then spit it out and leaned back in her chair. She gave the teacher an evil glare and then went back to talking with her group of friends. 

Lunchtime – Cafeteria 

Maria and Kyle sat down at their usual table in the quad, while Liz hung around her new group of friends. They were both quiet until Maria decided to break the silence. "Kyle, we should really do something about Liz. She's getting worse." Maria said pointing at Liz who was leaning against the side of the school building smoking. 

"What can we do? She freaked when Alex died and then she went completely crazy when the Aliens took off before we could warn them about Tess." Kyle stated as he picked up his hamburger.

"I know, but look at her Kyle. She's going to get herself killed hanging out with those freaks. And who does she think she is, wearing clothes like that!" Maria shouted as she looked at Liz. She was wearing a tight black tank top and slightly baggy black pants with a chain hooked to the side, and she had her hair pulled into a messy bun. 

"Maria, do you think she couldn't have gotten herself killed hanging out with the Czechoslovakians!" Then Maria got up and walked off, she couldn't argue to Kyle about this. He just didn't understand. Who she really needed was on another planet.

Liz leaned back against the wall as her friends continued to talk. "Hey Sam! You should've seen your girl today in Bio! She was totally freaking Ms. Stevenson out!" A girl standing next to Liz shouted to a boy who was walking up to the group. 

"Is that so? Parker, you surprise me more and more everyday." Sam said as he walked up to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she pushed him away. "What's the deal, Parker?" Sam asked sounding angry. 

"I told you Sam. Were just friends!" Liz said as she lit another cigarette. 

"Your just still hung up over Max Evans. The freak left Liz…Get over it!" At those words Liz punched Sam in the face, using her secret alien powers that she had been developing ever since the day she saved Max. Sam fell down and covered his now bleeding nose. "What the hell did you do that for?" Sam yelled as he got back up and stood face to face with her. 

"You need to keep your big mouth shut, Sam!" And with that Liz walked away from the group.

That Night – In the Middle of the Desert 

Max, Isabel, and Michael stood in the middle of the desert with torn clothes and bruises and cuts all over them. Kivar had tried to kill them but failed, and somehow Max, Isabel, and Michael used the granolith to transport them back to earth. Max couldn't believe that Tess had betrayed them like that. She delivered them straight to Kivar. Isabel, getting tired of the silence spoke up. "Max, what are we going to do?" She asked as they started to walk back to Roswell. 

"We can go to a motel for now, and call Liz, Maria, and Valenti." Max answered. Michael was the next to speak. 

"I can get an apartment again and we can go back to school and tell them we had Mono or something." Michael partly joked trying to lighten the mood. The three continued to walk until they reached a small motel. They got a room with the little money that they had and began to call their friends.

Michael called Maria first. 

"Hello?" Maria answered the phone.

"Maria?" Michael asked making sure it **was** her before he blurted everything out.

"Michael!" Maria screamed when she finally figured out who it was. "Isn't this like, really long distant. I mean the charges must be crazy!" Michael laughed along with Isabel and Max who were listening to the conversation over the speakerphone. 

"Max? Isabel?" Maria asked when she heard the laughing. "Hey Maria!" Max and Isabel chimed in unison. "Ok, Guys, what's going on here?? Am I on some sort of hidden camera show?" Maria asked feeling very clueless. 

"No Maria, were back and we have a lot to talk about." Michael said before Maria totally freaked. 

"Your back? As in back on earth?" Maria asked feeling even more clueless. 

"YES MARIA!" Michael said trying to make Maria comprehend. "Oh My God!! This is so great! Kyle!! Come here! They are back, all of them!" Maria screamed. Now Michael was feeling clueless. What was Kyle doing at Maria's house? 

"Maria, What's Kyle doing at your house?" Michael asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know. My mom and the sheriff got married last month." Maria explained. Just them they heard Kyle walk into the room and Maria put the phone on speaker so they could all talk. 

"Maria, What the hell do you want? I was brushing my teeth." Kyle said obviously frustrated.

"Ewww! Kyle go spit you look like a rabid dog!" All of the aliens started laughing and Kyle heard them over the speaker. "Is that who I think it is?" Kyle asked. 

"If you think that it is Michael, Max, and Isabel then it is!!" Maria screamed. 

"Hi Kyle!" Isabel said trying to get their attention. "Hi." He replied simply and sat down next to Maria. 

"Kyle I told you to go spit that out…It's gross." Maria said pushing him out of the room. 

"It's not gross Maria! It's called good hygiene, you should try it." Kyle yelled at her through the door. The aliens began to laugh again and Maria finally came back to the phone. 

"I have so many questions!" Maria said as she sat back down. 

"That's what we thought. We were hoping that the whole group could get together and talk." Michael stated. 

"When you say the _whole group_, do you mean Liz too?" Maria asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Yes! Of course." Max spoke up before anyone else could. "Is that going to be a problem?" 

"Well, Liz isn't the same as she use to be, guys." Maria said in a depressed tone. 

"What do you mean?" Max continued to ask questions. 

"Well, I think you should come to school tomorrow and see for yourself." Maria replied. 

"Ok, well then I guess we'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yea…Guys, don't call Liz too." Maria said. "Just wait until tomorrow." 

"But Why?" Max asked growing concerned. 

"Like I said…Liz has changed."

 "Well, ok…Bye Maria." Michael said about to hang up the phone. 

"Bye." She said and then clicked the phone off.

Next Morning – School 

Max, Michael, and Isabel were sitting on the bleachers next to the football field waiting for Maria and Kyle to get there. They had planned on meeting at school early to see each other. But, for some reason Maria wouldn't let them call to tell Liz, her best friend. Something strange was going on and Max was determined to find out what it was.

Just then Maria and Kyle walked up and pulled the three aliens back to reality. "Michael!" Maria screamed as she hugged and kissed him. Max and Isabel and Kyle all stood there silent until Maria pulled herself away from Michael. 

"Guys, I can't believe your back! This is so great." Maria told all of them. Before anyone could say anything else Liz and her friends passed in front of the bleachers without noticing the others. Sam ran up behind Liz and put his arms around her bare stomach. Liz turned around and pushed him back. 

"Oh, come on Parker! Your no fun." Sam said in a whiney tone. They all sat on the bottom row of bleachers still oblivious to the group at the top. Max was about to yell out 'Liz' but Maria covered his mouth and motioned for him to just watch. The three aliens did as they were told and watched Liz. They were completely astonished at what she was wearing and how she was acting. Liz's friend Jessica spoke up in Liz's defense against Sam. 

"Leave her alone, Sam. She's already told you a million times that your just friends." She said as she took her seat next to Liz on the bleachers. Liz then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. 

Before Max could say anything Maria whispered to all three of them. "She's been smoking ever since Alex died, it's just gotten worse in the past two months." They all looked at Maria and then back down at the other group of people. 

"Man, I'm totally going to get busted today! I skipped detention again, and I don't think it went unnoticed." Liz said to the group after blowing out smoke. Max couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Liz, His Liz was smoking and skipping detention! He couldn't even believe that Liz got detention. 

Then, Sam put his arm around Liz. That sent chills up Max's spine. Could that guy not take a hint! Liz obviously didn't like him. Liz pushed him away, and Sam stood up. "Parker, your not turning back into Little Miss Perfect, are you? Sam asked sarcastically. 

"Sam, just because I'm not going to date you or make out with you, doesn't mean that I'm changing back into 'Little Miss Perfect!' I've told you thousands of times, That part of my life is over!" Liz screamed and got up to face everyone, but as soon as she turned around she saw him. Max was sitting at the top of the bleachers staring at her along with Michael, Isabel, Maria, and Kyle. Liz started to get very angry. She had some unresolved issues that were about to be resolved…but not in a calm way. The anger that Liz had was evident to the group at the top of the bleachers. Maria, knowing what kind of things happened when Liz got mad, rose and spoke to the others. "We are in trouble now." Maria stated. Just then every light surrounding the football field shattered and the bleachers started to shake. Max knew what was happening, Liz must have developed more powers and now she was going to release her wrath on them. Remembering that her friends were right there. Liz calmed down and walked away with hot tears running down her cheeks.


	2. The Way it Use to be

Lunchtime That Same Day – School Cafeteria 

"Maria, could you please explain to us, what is going on with Liz?" Max begged. The three aliens sat next to Kyle and Maria in the cafeteria, talking. "Max, I don't really know what happened. I mean, you saw how she was after Alex died, and then after you guys left she just stopped talking to me and Kyle and started hanging out with them." Maria pointed towards Liz and the small group of people that surrounded her. "So, this is my fault." Max said in a guilty tone. "No Max! That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that everything that happened totally freaked her out and I guess this is how she is dealing." Maria spoke up trying to make Max feel better. "Right now I think we should talk about what happened with you guys at…you know, 'home.' "Well, after we got there we found out Tess' plan. She was supposed to get us all to return home so that Kivar could kill us. She mind warped me into thinking that she was pregnant, but she wasn't." Max told Kyle and Maria. "She knew that the only way I would return is if someone's life depended on it. When Kivar tried to kill us we ran and tried to find places to hide but that didn't help, he kept catching us. Then, I got this flash of how I could use the granolith to transport us back to earth and the next thing I know, Isabel, Michael, and I are all standing in the pod chamber." Max concluded. "Wow." Maria's jaw dropped in shock. "So, do you think he will come back to earth and try and kill you?" "He could, we just have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Michael answered. "So back to the Liz thing. How did she break all those lights and rattle the bleachers like that earlier?" Isabel asked. "Well, ever since she found out that Max's healing her had given her powers, she started working on them a little. But she got really serious about it after you guys left and there have been sometimes where she's almost gotten caught." Maria replied. "What do you mean she's 'almost gotten caught'?" Max asked. "Well, last week she got angry at a teacher for giving her detention and she busted all the lights in the classroom out and flipped over some desks and chairs…with her powers." Maria continued. "Then two days later we get a new guidance counselor. And we all no how that goes." Max gave Michael and Isabel a worried glance and then turned back to Maria. "So you think the new guidance counselor is another 'Topolsky'?" Max asked. "I really don't know Max, but we can never be to careful." Maria said in a low voice. "Your right." Michael broke in. "We shouldn't get to close to anyone new and we should steer clear of the new 'Ms. Topolsky.'" "Right now, I think we need to focus on bringing Liz back…we all need her, and she needs us." Max stated.

That Night – CrashDown Café 

Max, Isabel, and Kyle sat in their usual booth while Maria and Michael worked. There was only one thing missing from that picture and that was Liz. She was supposed to be at work 2 hours ago, right after school, but it was 5:00 pm and Liz Parker was no where to be found. Max kept glancing back at the door hoping she would get there soon. How could he have done this to her? No matter what Maria and the others said, Max knew this was his fault. Tess killed Alex and then almost got him, Isabel and Michael killed. He should have noticed that she was lying, and that she wasn't who she said she was. Maria coming up to the table interrupted Max's thoughts. "Hey guys! What can I get you?" She asked, pulling out her order pad and pen. "I'll have the usual." Kyle answered. "Same here." Max said as he once again glanced back at the door. "What about you, Izzy?" Maria asked in her cheery tone. "I'll just have a Cherry Coke." Isabel replied. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." Maria said as she pranced off toward the counter. "Has anyone else noticed how late Liz is for her shift?" Isabel asked, practically reading Max's mind. "Well, she's always late. Sometimes she doesn't even come in until after we are gone." Kyle answered. "It's been like this for two months, I guess we've just gotten use to it." Max glanced at the door again, and this time he saw her coming in, with another girl. "You don't have to work tonight, do you Parker?" Jessica asked walking in behind Liz. "Well, I was supposed to, but I'm not actually going to put on that awful uniform!" Liz said as she sat down at the counter. The place was empty except for Max, Michael, Maria, Isabel, Kyle, Jessica, and herself. "Man, what happened to the dinner rush?" Jessica asked taking a seat next to Liz. "On Tuesday nights, the dinner rush doesn't start until about 6:30 pm. I'm probably going to have to end up working. I hate that." Liz complained. "Well Parker, your on your own. I have to get home before the parentals freak and ground me for the one-hundredth time. It's like 'Hello! I don't actually stay in my room when I'm grounded!'" They both laughed and then Jessica got up to leave. "Later Parker!" She said walking out the door. "Later!" Liz replied. "Elizabeth Parker!" Mr. Parker screamed from the backroom. "Oh great!" Liz sighed loudly. "This should be fun!" Just then Mr. Parker walked into the Café. "Liz, where have you been?" He asked, obviously frustrated. "I was out." Is all Liz replied with and then she started to go upstairs. "Where do you think your going?" He asked. "To my room!" She shouted. "No you aren't. Your working the dinner rush tonight, so get changed." Mr. Parker said firmly. "I mean it!" Liz then went to the backroom to change into her uniform. After she had changed, she came back into the Café to find that her old friends were still there. They were all sitting and standing around a booth, so she went to the counter and started refilling sugar dispensers. They all saw her come back in but no one wanted to say anything. Finally Max built up the courage to talk to her. "Hey Liz." He said simply as he took as seat at the counter. She ignored him, but he still continued to talk. "Liz, are you doing okay?" He asked sympathetically. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Max, I was just fine until you decided to come back to earth." She replied. "You don't really mean that do you?" He asked feeling a little rejected. "Yes Max, I believe I do." She concluded. He looked into her eyes and she looked back into his and for a minute they made a connection. It soon ended, when Liz jerked her head back down. "Liz, I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through…all the alien attacks, Alex's death, and Tess." The sound of that name, 'Tess', made her want to gag. How could he even bring that up? Suddenly all her repressed anger toward Tess was let out through her powers, busting all the sugar dispensers in front of her and sending a few tables and chairs flying across the room. Luckily no one except the gang was there to see it happen. "Oh Shit!" Liz shouted. "I'm so dead." She started to clean up the glass in front of her while Michael and Maria put the tables and chairs back in their place. Max just stared at Liz. "How did you do that?" He asked not taking his eyes off her. "I didn't mean to." She replied while continuing to clean up the mess she had made. "So, you can't control your powers sometimes?" He asked in a concerned tone. "Its not that big of a deal, the worst its done is blacked out the whole school for a day." She said as if it didn't even matter. "What?" He questioned as he stood up from his stool. "That's a very big deal, Liz. We need to figure out how to control your powers." "This is none of your business Max! I'm done with the part of my life that had you in it. I'm moving on, I can't handle anymore of this Alien crap." She yelled. "Well, you have too now, because you're becoming part alien!" He yelled back. Michael walked up to Max. "Calm down, man." Michael told him. "Your not making it any better." "Okay." He replied. "You're right Max. I am turning into one of you, and whose fault is that? I think we all know…you should have just let me die!" Liz screamed and ran up the stairs. She stopped at the top and sat down on a step. _Why does everything have to be so screwed up?_ She thought to herself. _I just want it to be the way it used to be, The Same friends, the same life, and the same me. _Tears ran down her cheek and she rubbed them away furiously. 

The Next Day – W. Roswell High

Max was sitting in his usual Biology seat. It was before he left anyway. He wanted to talk to Liz and since they were Bio partners he thought this would be the perfect chance. But class had already started and there was no sign of Liz. Max turned back to see Maria staring at Liz's empty spot and then he caught her gaze. He mouthed 'Where is Liz?' to her but only got a shrug in reply. Then the door to the classroom swung open announcing Liz Parkers presence. "Well Ms. Parker, Its so nice of you to join us." The teacher said looking up from her papers. "Yea, I thought I should make an appearance this semester." Liz said non-jokingly as she made her way to her seat. Before she got there she noticed Max and stopped dead in her tracks. After letting out an annoyed sigh she sat down next to him. "Hey." Max said looking up at her. "Hi." Liz replied without removing her eyes from her magazine that she had just pulled out of her bag. She put her elbows up on the Lab desk and continued to flip through the magazine. Max so badly wanted to talk to her but was afraid she would reject anything he said. Without further hesitation, Max spoke up, deciding that it was now or never. "How have you been Liz?" he asked. She then looked up from her magazine and gave a frustrated laugh. "How have I been??" she said starting to stand. "I've been just dandy Max! Better than ever!" "Liz, I'm really sorry about everything that happened, but can we just talk??" He asked looking hopeful. "You can't be serious. After everything that you did to me, you want to talk about it?" She replied angrily as she picked up her bag to leave. Max grabbed her arm as she turned around and he got a flash.

~*~FLASH~*~

Liz is sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Pictures of Alex, Maria, Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, and Kyle surround her. She picks up a picture of Tess and Max and rips it into pieces. Then, she picks up one of Alex and stares at it for a minute. It's the one of him at prom. Tears start falling down her cheeks and she stands up and screams. "Why did you leave Alex?! I miss you so much! Why did you leave me?!" She's interrupted by a voice on the other side of the door. "Liz, honey. Are you okay?" her mother asks. "Yes mom I'm fine!" Liz quickly says and then wipes away her tears.

~*~END OF FLASH~*~

"Max let go of my arm." Liz said glaring at him. He abruptly let go and she walked straight out of the classroom. Maria then walked up to Max. "What just happened?" She asked with her eyes on the door that Liz just walked through. "She just got angry with me. And I don't blame her." Max replied. "This isn't your fault Max. You were just doing what you thought was right." Maria told him. "I put her through so much pain." Max continued as if Maria hadn't even spoken. "I got a flash Maria, of her crying. I never realized how close Liz was to Alex." "We were like brother and sisters." She said as her eyes started to tear up.


	3. Don't Be Afraid

A few days later – The Crashdown Café

MAX POV

Max, Isabel, and Kyle shared their usual booth while Maria, Liz, and Michael worked. It was 6:00 and the dinner rush was pouring in. Max kept watching Liz rush around the room as if she was in a hurry to finish so she could leave. They were lucky she was there at all. This was the first day since they had been back, that Liz had came into work on time and actually worked. Max wanted to get up and talk to her so badly, but he knew that she would reject any move he made. So Max just continued to sit and stare.

LIZ POV

Liz hurried around trying her best to finish so she could get out of there, and away from Max. He wouldn't stop staring at her and it was driving her absolutely insane. She didn't want to talk to him, it just hurt to much. She knew she would eventually have to give in and listen to him, but for now she just wanted to avoid all of them as much as she could. 

After Alex died she just wanted to shut everyone out and concentrate on finding his killer. And when she found the killer, she was going to bring down the walls and talk to everyone. But, before she could get a chance to even tell the pod squad…it was too late. When they left Liz just wanted to find new friends that she could keep at arms length and never have to let in. And she did. Now she had Jess, Kat, and Sam. They were fun to hang with. That is of course with the exception of Sam's constant flirting. But, that aside, she liked having friends that didn't have to know EVERYTHING about her and just wanted to hang out with her. They never needed an explanation of why she acted weird sometimes. They didn't even ask her about her 'alien' freak outs. Her old friends had to know every single detail of her life though. They couldn't just stay at arms length. Well they would have to now…at least for a little while.

"Here you go." Maria said as she sat two cherry colas and a root beer on the table. 

"Thanks." Isabel said while she poured half a bottle of Tabasco sauce into her drink. 

"Have any of you talked to Liz tonight" Maria asked in a whisper. They all shook their heads. "Well, I think someone should make a move before she finishes her shift and leaves." Maria continued.

 "I guess I can try to talk to her." Kyle spoke-up. 

"Okay, well get on it, because she's only on for an hour longer." Maria said and then went back to the counter. Kyle looked at Max and Isabel and then walked up to the counter where Liz was working. 

"Hey." He said as he sat on a stool. "Hey Kyle. Shouldn't you be over there playing with the aliens." Liz said sarcastically.

"I just wanted to see how you were." He replied. "Well Kyle, I'm just fine." She said without looking up from the cash register where she was now counting money. "Do you think that you could stay after closing and talk to Max and the rest of us?" Kyle asked casually. 

"No Kyle. I said I was finished with the whole 'alien conspiracy' and I meant it, so if you don't mind I'm trying to work." Liz replied. "Umm…yea sure." Kyle said and then walked back to his table. 

"It didn't work." Kyle told them as he slid into the booth. "That was a weak attempt Kyle. You act like your scared of her or something." Isabel mocked. "I am scared of her…Am I the only one that sees her big alien freak outs or what?" Kyle defended himself. "Besides, if you think you can do any better then you talk to her." "I think I will." Isabel said coolly before getting up out of the booth to walk over to Liz. 

"Hey Liz." She said sitting in the same place Kyle sat before. Liz rolled her eyes. "So Max is sending you over one at a time now to try and get me to talk." 

"No, that's not it. I just wanted to see how you were." Isabel replied. 

"Well, everyone seems to be asking me that question a lot lately. You should have asked Kyle what I said before wasting your time." Liz said angrily.

 "Liz listen, Max, Michael, and I are so sorry for leaving. We had no idea about Tess. Believe me, if I had known I would have killed her myself after what she did to Alex." Isabel said with tears in her eyes. Liz looked up at her and for a minute she felt kind of bad for Isabel. After all she had lost Alex too. "Okay Isabel, if you guys stay after closing I will talk for 1 hour. But no longer than that…and I'm not promising that this will all get better, because it probably wont." 

"Thank you so much Liz. This will mean a lot to Max." Isabel smiled at her. 

"I'm not doing this for Max. I'm doing this for Alex. I think that he would at least want me to try and get along with you and the others." Liz said and then went back to her work. 

Isabel walked back over to the booth and gave Kyle a cocky grin. "I can't believe it. You actually got her to say yes." Kyle said in amazement. "It's only because she knew I wasn't afraid of her, unlike you." Isabel said as she sat back down.


	4. No Need to Worry

Liz finished her shift and started closing up the Crashdown. Max, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Kyle were at a booth with extra chairs pulled up around it so everyone had a place to sit. When Liz had wiped the counter for what seemed like the hundredth time, she decided that it was time to stop putting off this little 'meeting.' She threw the dirty rag in the backroom and walked over to the group of teens. "So, you got me to stay…what do you want?" Liz said as she pulled up a chair.

"Liz, we just want you to be friends with us again. We all need you." Max said quietly. 

"You need me? Whatever!" Liz shouted sarcastically. "When I needed you, you were against me, and now you expect me to come back because 'you need me'?" 

"Liz, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or your friendship, but I'm asking for a second chance." Max said sincerely. 

"Yea, Lizzie. I love you so much and with out Alex here I need you more than anyone. You're my best friend." Maria said as tears dripped down her face. 

"Maria, I love you, but I don't think I can handle all of this. There is just too much going on." Liz said to her best friend. 

"I think that's why we need to stick together Liz, so that none of us have to handle tough times alone." Kyle spoke-up. 

Liz sat there silently for a minute, thinking about what her friends had been saying. She really did need them. How was she supposed to get over everything that happened without Maria, her best friend in the entire world? And as much as she hated to admit it, she still loved Max. After everything he had done to her, she still desperately needed him in her life. She looked into the eyes of all her friends one at a time. Michael 'Stonewall' Guerin was looking at _her_ with concern? Was that even possible? And Isabel 'Ice Princess' Evans was shedding tears because of _her_? Kyle was looking at her with hope in his eyes…hope that she would change her mind. And of course her friend Maria was bawling her eyes out longing for Liz to be her old best friend again. And finally Max, his eyes showed the most emotions, guilt, sadness, longing, concern, and most of all love…love for Liz Parker.

After what seemed like an eternity Liz stood up and hugged Maria, and then Kyle, and then Michael…well, he kind of just patted her on the back, then she hugged Isabel, and when she turned to Max, she noticed how red his eyes were from crying, and how much he really wanted her forgiveness. So she latched onto him and started to whimper, which led to a full out cry. Max continued to hold her and, for the first time since he had been back on earth, he truly felt at home. Liz never said that she wanted to come back but the look in her eyes told all her friends that she never wanted to leave again. 

The Next Day – W. Roswell High

Max, Maria and Kyle say in Biology class as their teacher was going over their lab assignments. But, all the three could think about was Liz. After the long night they had at the Crashdown, they expected her to be in class today, but she wasn't. Before any more negative thoughts could pass through the three teens' minds, Liz walked in wearing a white top and a pair of blue jeans and her hair fell down to her shoulders. 

"Ms. Parker, you showed up for class again! This most be a world record." The teacher said as Liz walked over to her table with out one remark. When she had all her lab equipment set up she noticed Max staring at her.

"Hey Max." She whispered. "Hey" he replied simply. Yet, he continued to stare at her.

  
"Max is there something you want to ask me? Because you look like you have a question." Liz said starting to feel a little uncomfortable. 

"Why were you late to class?" he asked. "I was starting to worry about you."

"Well, there is no need to worry, Max. Its just that when I turned on my blow dryer this morning…umm…my umm powers short circuited all them appliances plugged-up in the house." Liz said quietly.

"I think the group should have a meeting tonight to try and figure out how to control your powers." Max replied. "What about at Michael's around 7:00?"

"Fine with me, my Czechoslovakian half is starting to annoy me." She said jokingly.

Just then the bell to end class rang and students started pouring into the hallway leaving Max, Liz, Maria, and Kyle in the Biology room. "Hey Chica!" Maria said as she came up to Liz. "Why were you late to class?"

"It's a long story, I'll just tell you about it tonight at Michael's." Liz replied.

"At Michael's? Are we having a meeting?" Maria asked. "I hope nothings wrong."

"It's nothing that we can't handle." Max said. "Just be at Michael's house at 7:00. And if you don't mind could you tell Isabel about it since you have next period with her?"

"Yea sure. Well, I got to get to class now. See ya tonight!" Maria shouted as she walked out of the room.

"Yea same here, I think I'm going to try and be early to my next class for once." Liz said as she grabbed her things and walked out the door with Kyle and Max close behind.

That Night – Michael's apartment

"So what your saying is that Liz here is now an alien?" Michael asked.

"Well, part alien anyway…or at least she's got alien powers, I mean you've seen what happens when she gets mad." Max replied.

"Hey! I'm right here people!" Liz said angrily.

"Sorry!" Max and Michael said in unison.

"This is great Liz, you should use this undying guilt these guys have too your advantage!" Maria said jokingly.

"Lets get back on the subject at hand please." Michael said obviously frustrated.

"So what do you propose we do Max?" Kyle said trying to ease the tension that had suddenly came into the room.

"We just need to keep Liz calm and try and work with her on how to control the powers." Max stated.

Right after Max said that Liz sneezed, causing the couch that she was sitting on and all of her clothes to turn bright yellow.

"Oh great! Now how are we going to control the great Houdini, when all she has to do is sneeze to change the color of an entire room?" Michael said as he stood up.

Liz just sat there with her head down, obviously embarrassed by what had just happened. So while the boys continued to argue over what to do, Isabel walked over to Liz and change her outfit and the couch back to its original color.

"Thanks Isabel." Liz smiled showing her gratitude.

"Guys, I think we can still do what Max said, we just need to be more careful and hopefully Liz can get the powers under control soon." Maria spoke-up.

Now feeling that they had a partially stable plan or at least the best thing they could come up with tonight, they all went back to their homes to get some sleep. But, on Liz's backpack there was a small almost unnoticeable camera. That had picked up everything that had happened that night, including Liz's little 'magic show.' And right outside the apartment building there sat a white van with camera equipment, TVs, Radios, and computers on the inside.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir, I think we have perfect evidence that Liz Parker is extraterrestrial." A young brunette woman said to a slightly older man.

"And you will be able to present it at the meeting?" The older man, that appeared to be in his late 30s asked. 

"Yes sir, I think we finally have what we've been looking for since Agent Pierce found extraterrestrials in Roswell."

"Well, then Ms. Robertson don't mess this up." The man said sternly. "Your job is on the line."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

The Next Day – W. Roswell High

Michael, Max, and Kyle sat at a table in the quad waiting for Maria, Liz, and Isabel to get there.

"Where are they anyway?" Kyle asked, sounding impatient.

"I think Maria was going to get some cedar oil and get Liz to sniff it in the bathroom, and Isabel went with them." Max said as he glanced toward the door of the high school.

"Why does Liz need to inhale all Maria's aromatherapy anyway? What happened?" Michael asked.

"Something about getting stressed in History, because she is so behind." Max answered.

Just then the three girls came through the double doors out to the quad, with there arms interlocked.

"Hey guys." Isabel said as she sat down.

"Hey." Kyle replied. "What took so long?"

"Maria. She wouldn't let me leave the bathroom till I sniffed her cedar oil." Liz replied while glaring at Maria.

"You know I'm just trying to help." Maria retorted.

"Your aromatherapy hurts people more than it helps them." Michael murmured.

"Hey! I heard that spaceboy!" Maria shouted at Michael and threw a baby carrot at his head.

"So Liz, I think we should work on controlling those powers this afternoon." Max whispered.

"Sure, I actually think they are getting easier to control. I just realized that the more I practice using them, the easier they are to control other times." Liz said matter-of-factly. 

"That makes since. Now that I think about it, I started controlling my powers better when I focused on practicing more often." Michael said before popping a French fry in his mouth.

"Well then, we should go out to the desert to practice together, and teach her more. That way no one will see us." Isabel spoke-up. 

The bell to dismiss lunch rang, and teenagers started heading back inside. "Well, guys I'll see you this afternoon." Liz said as she started to walk away.

"See ya!" Max yelled after her.

Later that Day – In the desert 

"So what all have you practiced Liz?" Isabel asked.

"Umm, I opened some locked doors and I change the colors of some of my clothes…that can really come in handy." Liz replied.

"Tell me about it. You will love being able to clean up messes with just a swipe of your hand." Isabel said. Even though Isabel acted like an Ice Princess to her most of the time, she was truly happy to have another girl in the 'alien club.' Now she would be able to talk to Liz about things she couldn't discuss with Max or Michael.

"Okay I think you could connect to people if you tried." Max commented. 

"Okay." Liz said as she walked over to Max.

"No, that's cheating. You two connect every time you touch anyway." Michael spoke up.

"I'll do it." Isabel said. Causing Max and Michael to give her funny looks. "What?"

"Nothing." Max and Michael replied in unison. 

Liz walked over to Isabel but before she got to her she noticed a car passing by. Even though the road was about a block away she could tell that it was the same car that has passed by two times before. "Hey guys, have you noticed that car pass by before?" She asked.

They all looked to the road where the car was going by. "Yea I think I have seen that car go by before." Isabel said.

"Ok, well just to be sure that were not being watched we should probably just do this another time." Max said.

"Sounds good too me." Liz said. "I don't want anyone to see us."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Davis, I think we can get prepared to move in whenever you're ready." Ms. Robertson said into her cell phone as she drove through the desert. 

"Good, good. I will notify the committee and let them know we are ready." Mr. Davis replied. "Job well done Ms. Robertson."

"Thank you Sir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. The Plan

1 Week later – Liz's bedroom

Liz sat in her room working on her homework. She was so exhausted. Going from School, to the desert so she could practice her powers, and then back home to do her homework, was really tiring. She thought she needed some fresh air so she decided to go for a walk but, before she could even open her door the phone rang.

"Hello." Liz said into the receiver. 

"Hey Chica. You got any plans tonight?" Maria asked.

"Well, I was planning on doing some homework and going for a walk." Liz replied.

"Its Friday Liz! Homework needs to be saved until Sunday night." Maria said.

"Ok, ok. But I'm still going for a walk…I need to clear my head." Liz told her.

"Well, can I go with you?" Maria asked in a little girl voice.

"Yes Maria. You can come too." Liz answered.

"Ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes!" Maria said before hanging up.

15 Minutes Later – 

"Hey Maria." Liz said as Maria walked up to the front of the Crashdown where Liz was standing.

"Hey. So are we ready to walk?" Maria asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea." Liz replied unenthusiastically.

Same time – Max's bedroom

Max lay out on his bed, thinking about Liz. Did she still love him? Did she want to be with him? Or does she just want to be friends? Questions flew through his mind to fast to answer them. Max was literally confused about everything.

Liz and Maria walked down the sidewalk silently. They both had tons of things to say, but they didn't want to weigh each other down with their burdens. Then a young man ran by and snatched Liz's purse.

"Hey!" Maria Screamed. "Give that back" But then man was already down the sidewalk.

Liz took off after him extending her arm. The necklace Max had given her before he went to his planet was in the purse. She had to have it back.

"Liz wait! Just let him have it! Your going to get your self killed!" Maria shouted as she took off after Liz.

Liz then knocked the purse out of the guys grip without him even knowing it until he was several feet away. But, before she could get to it two men jumped out of a black vehicle and grabbed her. The shoved her in the back seat and jumped in the front seats.

"Liz!!" Maria shouted as loud as she could. "Oh my God!!!! Liz!!!" But she was too late, the car peeled down the road and out of site.

Half an hour later – Michael's apartment

Michael sat on the couch holding a shaking Maria. "It will be ok Maria. Max, Isabel, Alex, and Kyle will get here and then we will come up with a plan." He said trying to calm her down. At that same moment the door opened, revealing a very pissed Max and terrified Isabel. 

"Where's Liz" Max asked before he got through the door. "Who took her?"

"Maria said that a guy grabbed her purse and that she went after him and used her powers to knock the purse out of his hands. Then two guys jumped out of a nearby car and threw Liz in the backseat before Maria could do anything." Michael said.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked as he walked into the apartment.

"Do you people like to make it a habit of not knocking?!" Michael asked obviously annoyed. 

"Michael! Shut up! We have bigger problems to deal with!" Maria shouted at him and then looked at Kyle. "Liz is missing." She told him. "Some guys in suits took her…out of Roswell."

"I don't understand…why would they want Liz?" Kyle asked. "She's not an alien."

"But, they think she is because they've seen her use powers." Isabel said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Michael asked.

"Isn't that Liz's purse Maria?" Isabel asked. Maria simply nodded trying to hold back tears.

"There's a little camera on it." Isabel stated. "It's right above the snap."

Max pulled the tiny camera off the purse and examined it. "This is just great!" he shouted.

"Max calm down…we need to think of a plan. I mean we don't even know where she is." Michael spoke-up.

"You're right, lets think of a plan." Max said and then sat back down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Would you like us to move her to the examining room now Sir?" Ms. Robertson asked.

"No, that's okay. We'll let her stay in there for now." Mr. Davis replied.

Liz sat on a stiff bed in a big room with bright lights and white walls. She wandered if this was the white room Max had been in or if it was different. She looked around for a door but couldn't find one. How could a room not have a door? If she could just find the place where the door was she could unlock it and get out, unless of course they had already given her the medicine they gave to Max. Would it have the same affect on her? She sat back down on the stiff bed and started trying to astral project herself to Max and the others. After several attempts she decided to give up for now. They must have already drugged her. Liz started to think about her friends and what they were doing at that exact moment. She figured they were at Michael's about now trying to figure out the plan. That was the drill. Go to Michael's and figure out the plan. Only this time Liz was the one they were rescuing.


End file.
